Lucy's Escape
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: The typical Lucy is kicked of of the team story. Nothing more. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"You're off the team, Lucy."

Those words haunted me. I ran into the east forest before I let my tears fall. "Natsu, you big jerk!" I yelled into the forest. It's been three days since I returned to the guild. Porlyusica let me stay with her, sensing my hate for Natsu.

"Child," She smiled, her lips forming a tight, almost-white line on her face. "You have to return someday. You're quite fortunate to stumble upon my house. You should return and face your friends."

"I know, but I just have nothing to go back to. I should just leave the guild." I sighed, looking out a window at the pouring rain.

"You owe them at least a good farewell, if you do choose such a path."

I nodded. "Thank-you so very much, Porlyusica. You remind me of my mother. You say exactly what I need to hear."

"Farewell, child." She nodded.

I stepped out into the rain heading back to Magnolia. I trudged through the forest only tripping twice. Magnolia was quiet, except for this constant rain for the last three days. I wonder if this is Juvia's work, but I doubt she misses her "love rival." I glanced in the direction of the guild hall.

I walked slowly at first but my pace began to quicken with my heartbeat. I gently pushed open the guild doors just a crack.

"None of you could find her?"

"I've looked in her apartment, but she's not there." Gray said. "Where is she?"

"Natsu, you should be out there, too. This is your fault! You know that there isn't a limit to the amount of people on a team. Lucy was only ever a replacement of Lisanna to you and now that she's back, you think you can just get rid of Lucy like that? We all missed Lisanna, but you went too far!" Mira yelled at Natsu.

In response, he just covered his eyes with his annoyingly pink hair.

"I'm going to do another sweep of town." Erza said quietly.

I stepped in unnoticed and went to a table in the corner, missing Erza by mere seconds.

"I'll check her apartment again. She might have gone home." Gray said.

"I'll go bring Lisanna home, she's still out there looking for Lucy." Elfman said.

Mira nodded. "We'll search for her again in the morning."

I couldn't find my voice to speak and tell them I was right here. I could only cry, they still cared. Cana was looking at the second floor where Master's office was. "I wonder how long he's going to be in there."

A few seconds later, the door creaked open and Master stepped out. "Lucy, come into my office." He looked right at me.

Cana, Mira, Natsu, the Thunder God Tribe minus Laxus, and the rest of the guild followed his gaze. "LUCY!" They all shouted, except Natsu.

I nodded, following Master into his office after I reached the second floor. My keys jingled with every step.

"Lucy," He said softly. "I know what Natsu did was hurtful. I have even seen the resemblance between you and Lisanna, however there are far more differences than there are similarities."

"I want to leave the guild, Master." I said so quietly I wasn't sure I had actually said it until he nodded.

"I suspected so. Very well, Lucy, but do me a favor. I called someone to meet you at your home tonight. Go with them I do not wish for you to be alone in this kind of state, you let your guard down and you could pay for it."

"I'll do it, Master. Thank-you for looking after me."

"Feel free to come back to us when you are ready, Lucy. We'll be waiting." He said as I watched my Fairy Tail mark disappear from my hand.

I hugged him and said my farewell again, leaving the office. I sighed.

I walked down the stairs to the first floor again, a group of people were gathered at the bottom. Gray was in the center of it with Mira, Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna to his right and Erza, Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow to his right.

"Welcome home, Lucy." Gray smiled with tears of relief building in his eyes. As soon as I touched the first floor he rushed to me hugging me tightly. "Don't ever run off like that again, Lulu. You make me worry." I hugged my "brother" tightly. Gray had become the closest thing to a brother since I arrived at Fairy Tail. When he released me, Erza clapped a hand on my shoulder, Evergreen and Mira giving me happy smiles, Elfman nodded at me with Lisanna looking directly into my eyes apologetically. Freed and Bixlow gave me a thumbs up, which was really out of character for them both.

I stepped away from them all. "I'm sorry but this is good-bye. I love you all and Fairy Tail, I just need some time alone." I looked at each of them, pausing a long look at Gray. "I'm so sorry, I hope I'll come back someday." I ran past all of them and was almost out the guild doors when his voice stopped me.

"You really think you can leave and think we're all just going to accept you if you come back?" Natsu said, leaning against the wall by the doors. "You're just going to leave without any real reason, to go?"

A new LaLu i've been writing for awhile. I felt like posting it so deal with it! XD -SFL


	2. Chapter 2

"Just shut up, Natsu!" I yelled. "You're the reason I'm leaving. I know you only thought of me as a replacement of Lisanna! I'm so done with you!" I approached him, one step with every word. I could see him cower in fear. The magic I had tried so hard to hide was coming out. Lightning cracked in the background. I had a ball of sparking light in my palm.

"Lucy! Stop!" Erza yelled. "That isn't worth it."

Still holding the ball of light. "So what?" I looked at her stern face, and sighed, releasing the ball of lightning. "I'm sorry." I ran out the doors and to my apartment. I turned the key in the lock and took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the now closed door, and slid against it until my butt hit the floor.

I felt a presence in the room with me but I really didn't care all that much. I just wanted to sleep in my bed, the one I worked hard for. I slowly got up from the floor and shuffled over to my bed. I nearly collapsed on it, curling up in the blankets I looked around the semi-darkness. I noticed the tall dark figure in my door way and smiled slightly. "Blankets are in the closet over there." I pointed to the closet.

"Thanks," came the male's reply. He laid on the floor by my bed and I threw a pillow down at him. For a brief moment, the moon light from the window illuminated his face. The lightning shaped scar was unmistakable.

"Laxus," I breathed. "Why did Master send you?"

"We use the same kind of magic, except somehow you taught yourself Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic." He said simply.

I stared at him as he slept. I knew I had Lightning Magic but Dragon Slayer Magic? No that's not possible. I never met a dragon before in my life. "I don't understand!" I whispered at his sleeping figure. His eyes suddenly opened. He sat up and turned his head towards me.

"Lucy, tell me have you seen me before you joined Fairy Tail?"

I blinked at him. "I don't think so." I've never really left the Heartfilia Konzern before. "Unless you came inside my house growing up, no."

"Do you remember falling asleep on a train bound for Hargeon and waking up because some man shook you awake?" He asked with his eyes glinting in the moon's vibrant rays of light.

"Yeah, but what does that-"

"What did he look like?"

"He had blonde hair and light orange-yellow eyes." I thought aloud. "He had bandage over the right side of his face."

Laxus smiled. "That was me. Freed told me a Lightning Dragon Slayer was on board and pointed to you. You didn't look like one so I disregarded it. I thought I'd be kind to a cute girl and wake her up before she was off to the western side of Fiore." He laid on his back grinning up at me. I've been watching you carefully, Lucy. You've really gotten stronger. So don't listen to Natsu. He doesn't know what he's missing."

He couldn't have possibly just called me cute. He's been watching me? And to think about it, he wanted me to be his girlfriend during the Phantom Lord incident. I almost said yes when Mira answered no for me. She told him his motives were impure. "Laxus?"

"Hm?"

"During the Phantom thing, when Mira begged for your help, why didn't you?"

"I was worried I would fail. I was horrible to that guild, why would I start to fight in the name of the guild? And imagine how to explain to them that you're like me? They would react so drastically that I would probably leave the guild." He answered honestly. "I really do care."

I fell to the floor and hugged him. "Laxus,"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Lucy,"

"Thank-you so much. You didn't have to give up training to come here because Master asked you."

"I came because I don't want to leave my own kind alone. Especially, a cute one."

I felt myself blush. He must be crazy. The great Laxus Dreyar, thinks I'm cute. He wouldn't even glace at Evergreen, and she's pretty! He has to be crazy, or maybe I'm dreaming? Could it really be true? He's never taken a liking to anyone in Fairy Tail let alone people in general. I stayed there clutching at his shirt tightly. Natsu caused this, he made my heart hurt like this. I like Natsu a lot, but he crossed the line. I am not his replacement for Lisanna. I did notice the similarities we shared, but I'm not her.

"Come train with me in the East Forest, Lucy. We can forget Fairy Tail and move on."

I nodded, "Laxus, I want to leave Natsu, not the rest of them."

"Natsu can't be dealt with until you're stronger than him. You will beat him, Luce."

He laid me down next to him and I curled into his arms. "I trust you to keep your word."

Chapter two anyone? R&R please -SFL


	3. Chapter 3

We slept until the sun's annoyingly bright rays of light shone through my window. I woke up alone up on the floor of my apartment. Was it all just a dream?

"Sorry, did I wake you, Luce?"

"GET OUT, NATSU!" I yelled, looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Laxus ran from the bathroom, still wearing most of his clothes (only missing a shirt), looking like his was ready for some fight. His eyes rested on Natsu, and there were sparks of lightning flying. "You heard her, get out." He growled dangerously.

"Oh? And what are you doing here? You never liked Lucy or anyone for that matter!"

"I won't say it twice." He snarled at Natsu.

I ran behind Laxus. "Get out before you get hurt, Natsu."

He looked kind of hurt and shook his head. "I want to know where you're going."

"Like you of all people should-" I started.

"We're going to Raven Tail." Laxus answered. He knew how much that this information would devastate the others. I remained stone-faced, trusting that this was not true.

"Lucy!" He roared. "You can't be serious on joining the worst guild possible? Even after all we've been through?" He looked at me with flames ignited on his fists. He was angry at me, for something he caused?

"This is your fault! You didn't have to replace Lisanna with me. I want people to love me for me! Not for her. I am Lucy Heartfilia! Not Lisanna Strauss! Open your eyes, Natsu. Everything disappears eventually, just let me go already!"

"I'm not here for a Lisanna replacement! She's alive and back with us! I'm here for Lucy of Fairy Tail! I love you, Lucy!"

I stared at him. I saw Laxus' jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth from the corner of my eye.

"Come home, I'll walk you home to Fairy Tail, Lucy." He held his hand out to me. I looked at his hand. Who did he think he was? He'd kick me off his team than a week later claim his love for me and expect me to suddenly be oh so accepting? Ha, no! He's too foolish. I'm going to train with Laxus.

"I'm with Laxus, Natsu. That's why he's in my apartment. He stays here when he's not training. Deal with it." I lied. I smirked at Natsu, it felt so good to see the look of rage in his eyes.

"Since when?" He demanded.

"Since I was kicked out of that weak guild." Laxus said, catching onto my lie. "She's not yours. However, I'll thank you for bringing her here. Great catch, you just used the wrong bait." He smirked too, and it sent amazing chills down my spine, which made me blush.

"Laxu, I'm gonna go say good-bye to Gray, Erza, Mira, and Master again. Any words for the Thunder God Tribe?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah, same regards, I'll meet you there when I'm done with this trash."

"Okay, don't smash the house please." I smiled and hugged him and gave a glare to Natsu. I walked out of the door and onto the street. I walked to guild like I said I would. I summoned Plue to come with me. I stood at the doors of my old guild.

"Lucy,"

I turned around slowly, looking at the green haired wizard. "Freed,"

"How's it been?" He leaned against the wall by the doors. "You showed something amazing yesterday. Lightning magic isn't easy to learn."

"Freed, Laxus told me about the train to Hargeon. I remember him waking me up. Don't beat around the bush. What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You heard from Laxus?" He sighed.

"Yeah, he said to give you, Bixlow and Evergreen his regards. I just came to say good-bye to Gray, Erza and Mira."

I heard the sound of heavy foot-steps and something dragging against the road. "Laxus?" There he was, dragging Natsu's body with him.

"Laxus!" Freed yelled in excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up her. You done yet?" He asked.

"Nope, let me poke in and we'll be off." I smiled and pushed open the doors.

Gray was the first to notice me, and he quietly walked over to me. "Lulu. It's nice to see you looking well after last night. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, brother. I just wanted to say proper good-byes before I left."

"And to return this."

Laxus' voice carried through the room, completely silencing the drunken chatter that had already begun to take place. Everyone looked at Laxus, who had slung Natsu into the middle of the floor of the guild hall. Natsu weakly stood up and pointed at Laxus. "You, you take good care of her or else I'll…" He trailed off and collapsed. The Master came out of his office on the second story, eyes already locked on Laxus.

R&R PLEASE -SFL


	4. Chapter 4

"Laxus, explain yourself at once!" His voice boomed.

"He was in Lucy's house so I just took care of an intruder." He said with a bored expression on his face. "It's not my fault he's stupid enough to break into a girl's house after breaking her heart and confessing his love for her. Especially with said girl's boyfriend there." He laughed.

I blushed at his last sentence. I turned to him and glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. "I'll murder you, Laxus."

With that he stopped laughing and backed away. "Okay, I'll stop."

Mira picked up Natsu and smiled weakly at me. "Lucy,"

"Mira, Erza, Brother, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman," I looked at Bixlow gingerly. "You. I'll miss you all but I promise this won't be good-bye. I love being part of Fairy Tail and leaving was the best solution I could think of at the time. I won't ever be too far, just follow your hearts and you'll find me." I waved at them and smiled whole heartedly.

Laxus steered me outside and we took off in the direction of the East Forest. "That must have been hard."

I nodded as tears made rivers down my cheeks. "Very."

We trained for two years, but it was only a few weeks in when I first saw anyone from the guild. It was Levy. She was with Gajeel, reading to him some fantasy novel I would have loved to hear. I didn't want to disturb them when Laxus found me and pulled me back into training, saying something about no breaks.

Laxus and I grew close. We made our little lie to Natsu a real thing. He taught me the Thought Projection spell, so I could talk to Gray and Master when I needed to. I asked Master to consider letting Laxus back into the guild. Master said I'd be responsible if he messes up like last time, and let him join. We created a new team together. Team Yellow Dragon. He wanted it to sound awesome.

Gray was the second person to visit me in the forest.

"Lulu, have you thought when you and Laxus are going to come back?"

"No, I don't know what to do 'bout that. He doesn't want me to go back because of Natsu." I sighed. "How are you and Lisanna?"

He blushed at my question. "She's still really mad at Natsu for his confession to you. She just wished he didn't do it while they were together, you know. She was happy to have a guy interested in her for her, you know? I really do like her."

I nodded in understanding. "I understand, brother. You ought to marry her soon and just get it over with."

He smiled at that. "Yeah, I should soon, huh? Oh, Freed and Mira are engaged, now."

"That's good to here. It's about time they did something."

"Yeah. I need to head back to the guild, Lulu. I'll visit as soon as I can. Good luck with you and Laxus."

"You, too. Bye" I nodded.

Gray left me smiling over his visit. Laxus stepped out of the bushes and brushed his lips across mine. "We should go to the guild, too."

I nodded. We went back tour camp and settled down in out tent. I've come to really enjoy sleeping in Laxus' arms. He's always so warm. I fell in love with him over and over again every day. I know it sounds so cliché, but it's so true. Every day was a new adventure with him.

The next morning, we went back into Magnolia. We trudged through the thick leafy bush and eventually made it out after what seemed like an eternity.

"Coming, Luce?" He smiled. He had dyed the tip of his Mohawk black last night before we left, just like I dyed the tips of my now waist-long blonde hair black as well.

"Yep." I returned his smile. "It's you, you should be worried about. Master still hasn't told them about your return to the guild."

"You haven't told Gray, yet have you?"

"No. I figured we'd tell them all at the same time."

We found ourselves at the guild doors. I kicked them open and smiled broadly. "We're back!"

Everyone stopped drinking and stared at us. New members looked at us strangely, while others were thoroughly confused. Gray snickered at the bar with Mira and Master.

I walked in to be stopped by Natsu. He looked into my eyes and smashed his lips to mine. I heard Laxus stomp over and knocked Natsu off me with one Lightning Dragon punch.

Tell me what you think guys! -SFL


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that for, Laxus?" Natsu roared at him.

"How dare you kiss my wife!?" He roared louder. He was pissed and by the look things he wasn't going to let up on Natsu any time soon.

Cana spit out her beer and dropped her barrel. Mira dropped a glass she had been cleaning and everyone else's jaws fell open except the new members.

"You're what?" Erza asked pointing a sword at Laxus.

"Erza, calm down. It's fine. I willingly married Laxus." I said in fear of the Titania's wrath.

She shifted her glare over to me. "Prove it." Came her scary reply.

Laxus didn't waste time. He swiftly picked me up and crushed his lips to mine. I wanted to go home at that very moment._ Stop it, Lucy! Don't think like that! _

"I suppose that's that, then." Erza stated quietly when Laxus and I broke apart.

The Master grinned. "When am I getting grand-grandchildren?"

I deadpanned. "Not yet, Master."

Laxus looked at me and smiled brightly. "What no kids?" He cackled loudly.

"It's not funny, Laxus!" I yelled. I puffed up my cheeks in anger.

"You're right. Sorry, babe." He smirked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Meanie."

The guild smiled at our little banter. Erza had put her sword away and Mira picked up the now shattered glass. Master was giggling like an old fart. Laxus laughed with real happiness. I am truly where I belong.

"What the hell? No, I figured out that you were lying about that two years ago. Lucy's a sweet girl, she wouldn't team up with a monster like you. What did you do to MY LUCY!?" Natsu shouted.

"I fell in love with him, Natsu. Deal with it. You were the one who heartlessly kicked me out of the team. I loved you at one point in time, Natsu. But like Laxus said to years ago, 'don't go break into a girl's house after you've broken her heart and confess your love to her.' I moved on, now you should do the same. Look around you, Natsu. Freed and Mira are engaged, Lisanna and Gray are together, Levy and Gajeel love each other, but they won't admit it." Each couple blushed furiously. I continued on. "We've all grown up, whereas you, are still a child." I retorted.

He glared at me. "You even smell different."

"She's mine, don't get any stupid ideas." Laxus growled.

"You know as well as I do, Laxus, it's a test of strength." Natsu glared. "It's all about dominance."

"That's true but that's when it's over other creatures, such as humans," I answered. "Luckily, I'm a Dragon-Slayer. We're equal."

Laxus smirked while I glanced at the overly-shocked guild members.

"There's a cute Dragon-Slayer!" Someone yelled.

"Watch it," Laxus snarled. "You don't want to cross me."

"Laxu, stop it. I'm not going anywhere." I leaned against him.

"Right." He answered, cooling down.

"Tell me, what do you mean by dominance?" Gray asked curiously.

"Well, I think Laxus, knows more on this." I smiled up at him.

"Uh, well. I overpowered her and marked her as my mate then we went to Tenroujima and got married in front of Mavis' grave."

Understanding their curious looks, I pulled my hair back and revealed the dragon holding a lightning bolt encased in a circle.

"Oh, Lu-chan. It's so pretty." Levy sighed happily.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me, Laxus has rejoined the guild. Also, the S-Class exam participants are Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Freed Justine, Lucy Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, and Juvia Lockser. This year the S-Class wizards will be part of the test, they are, Erza Scarlet, Mira-Jane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, and taking the place of Guildarts Clive, our newest S-Class wizard, Natsu Dragneel." Master said loudly.

I glared at Natsu. "You became an S-Class wizard, then."

He huffed at me. "That's what he just said, didn't he?"

"I'm happy for you. You've finally achieved one of your goals." I smiled shyly.

"Don't act like we're still friends after what you just said to me." He walked passed me and Laxus and stormed out of the place.

"Don't worry about him, Lucy. He just got back from a pretty rough S-Class job. He's pretty torn up over it." Gray said quietly.

"Welcome home, Lucy." Lisanna said. She was holding Gray's hand tightly.

"Welcome home, you two." Erza smiled. She was still wearing her typical silver armor.

Laxus swung his arm around my shoulders. "Just say the words, Gramps."

"Let's Party!" Master shouted.

That one's a little long! How do you like it? Let me know! -SFL


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's Party!" Master shouted.

Cana managed to get everyone to at least have one drink that night. Laxus had six and I had just about one, since Laxus finished mine for me. He had a high tolerance to the strongest stuff, it made me wonder why, but I knew better than to ask him directly. They partied until the unholy hours of the morning, where Laxus fell asleep in my lap, while I fondly played with his spiky hair.

Lisanna sat down next to me at the table. "It's so nice to see you home, Lucy, we've all missed you so much, even the bonehead over there." She gestured to Natsu. "He's just too stupid to admit it."

"I know, I wonder what made him kick me off the team in the first place, you know. If I did something wrong, I'd like to know what so I could at least apologize properly."

"Don't cry, Lucy," Lisanna put her hand on my shoulder.

Laxus stirred and opened his eyes, which caused me to look down at my husband.

"Why're you crying, Luce? Did the flame idiot say something to you?" Laxus questioned.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Just wondering why on some things, that's all. Nothing to worry about, Laxus." I replied.

"Saying that makes me worry, now spill it." He groaned as he sat up.

"She wants to know why I kicked her off the Team."

The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer sat in front of me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Leave me alone, Natsu." I managed to say without yelling.

"You want to know or not?" He said loudly. When I nodded, he continued. "I wanted to see if you'd stay for the guild. If you were only here for me, then why even be here. When I saw you come back to the guild to say proper good-byes, I felt some hope that you really do care for all of Fairy Tail. I saw the way you dressed up for me when I needed Virgo to dig a hole for me. I noticed how you try to keep me and the Ice Princess from fighting. I purposely snuck into your apartment at night, knowing you'd just move over and go back to sleep. I fell head over heels for you. I wanted to know if you loved me too." His pink hair covered his eyes. He was trying not to cry.

"Natsu, you'll find a person you love a lot more than Luce." Laxus ruffled his hair affectionately. "Let's go find her." Laxus stood up, dragging Natsu with him over to a girl with long brown hair, Millianna, I recognized her from the Tower of Heaven. So they finally joined. I glanced around the hall and saw Sho and Wally talking up Laki. Jellal was on the second floor with Erza. I guess he got out of jail, too, huh?

"Laxus, sure has sweetened up, huh?" Lisanna giggled.

I laughed. "You think so? I don't he was always this sweet he was just saving it for the people he loves."

She giggled again. "Call me a jinx but I really want me and Gray to be just as happy as you two."

"We aren't always happy with each other, but Lisanna, it's important you talk it out and listen to each other's thoughts and feelings." I stressed.

Gray walked up to us and clapped a hand on me and Lisanna's shoulders. "How are my most important ladies doing?"

"Great, Brother." I smiled.

"Wonderful, Gray." Lisanna blushed.

"I don't say this enough, but I'm so glad you two are part of Fairy Tail. It's just not the same without you." He brought us into a hug.

"Eh, Gray! Why you hugging my woman?" Laxus slurred, obviously drunk now.

"I'm going to go take him home. See you later." I smiled hugging Lisanna and Gray individually and waved. "Laxus, get your sparky ass over here!" I shouted in a tone that made Erza cower.

Obviously not intimidated, he ignored me. I stormed over there and summoned Loke. "Loke," I said while batting my eyes, "will you take me home please?"

"Yes, my princess." He kissed my hand.

Laxus now perked up at my sweet voice and stormed over to us. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, I want to go home, and a pretty girl like me shouldn't be out after dark unescorted." I pouted. "So I summoned Loke to take me home." I knew this would piss off Laxus and in turn getting him home.

He took the key from my hand. "Force Closure." He stated.

"Since when can you use Lucy's Magic?" Erza asked from the second floor. "Let alone her spirits?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well when I marked her, we transferred some of our magic between each other. I got to use her spirits and her magic limit increased." He laughed nervously.

"You sure do sober up quick." I mumbled. "Idiot."

"What was that, Blondie?" Laxus smirked at me. "Did you dare insult me?"

I shook my head.

"Well if I recall you called my ass sparky, you'll have to pay for that now, don't you?" His smirk grew at his words. I knew I was blushing and he intended to make it so much worse. He handed me the key.

"You recall wrong, Sparky." I sneered.

"Do I? Well, let's go home and find out." He matched my sneer.

"Let's." I laughed.

The guild had fallen silent, either they had finally passed out or they were fully aware of the loud conversation taking place.

"Master, shouldn't we stop them?" Mira asked.

"They'll be fine." He answered.

We stepped outside, we gave us enough room for a fight. The guild quickly rushed out after us.

I cracked my knuckles while Laxus cracked his neck.

"I'd hate to mess up that pretty face of yours, Laxus." I smirked.

"You won't be able to hit me." He laughed. He transformed into lightning, zipping around in the air.

"I braced myself and closed my eyes. I felt the electricity flow through my veins. I heard a crackle next to me and I swung, I hit Laxus in the stomach, he flew a good ten meters before skidding to a stop. I laughed. "You said something about me not being able to hit you?"

"Lucky shot, Lucy. I'd really rather not hit my wife, so you win." He smiled at me after getting up and walking over to me. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, Luce." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Laxus."

He picked me up. "Anyone who dares to come close to her, will answer to me." He said towards all the guys in the area. "She's mine." He said this more quietly.

I snuggled into his chest. "I keep falling in love, Mr. Dreyar." I teased.

"Just don't forget, you're Mrs. Dreyar." He winked at me.

Hope you enjoyed! -SFL


	7. Chapter 7

We walked home in that comfortable feeling. It was light and happy. When we finally got to Laxus' apartment, he laid me next to him on the bed. I curled myself into his arms and sighed happily.

"Good-night, my love." I kissed him good night.

"Night, my one and only mate."

The night only seemed like five minutes. I woke up alone like normal. Laxus was in the kitchen, already cooking my favorite, chocolate waffles. I walked into the kitchen and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Morning, Laxus."

"Morning, Luce."

I walked over and hugged him. "Why are you making my chocolate waffles? What did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? I can't make my wife a lovely breakfast to celebrate our first day of training two years ago?" He smirked.

"Even though it's a stupid reason, it's an excuse to spoil me isn't it?" I asked happily.

"Am I hearing you complain? You know I have a Dragon's hearing." He grinned at me.

"You might be, you might not." I kissed his cheek. "The world will never know."

He blushed and looked away from me. "Good. You're stuck with me, so no complaints. Luce, how about we go talk to the old man today?"

"Are you going to ask him to retire?" I asked tentatively. "That's not right, Laxus. You should just wait for him to give you the position." I scolded him.

"Lucy, he isn't going to be around for much longer..." He said sadly. "I want him to live in comfort his last few years. I don't want him to worry about the guild." He shook his head as though he was trying to rid himself of the thought.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I understand, Laxus. We should go talk to him. This Fantasia Parade could be our last together. I want Ivan to be there, too. Even if he can't part of Fairy Tail. I want him there."

Laxus nodded. "I believe that's fair. I don't know if he'll come, though, but we could try."

We ate in a sad silence and understanding. He had good intentions behind this one. I supported him one-hundred percent. When I finally finished doing the dishes and was just waiting on Laxus, I sat back down and called Loke, Virgo, and Aquarius.

"Finally you called us." Aquarius scowled. "It's about time."

I smiled faintly at her. "Nice to see you, too."

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"N-no. No, Virgo." I sweat dropped.

"Morning, Princess." Loke smiled and kissed my hand.

"How have you all been doing?" I asked. "I've had a hard time keeping track of everything, lately."

"I'm great, Princess." Virgo and Loke asked.

"How's you and Laxus?" Aquarius asked with a knowing smile. "Have you done _it_, yet?"

"NO!" I yelled.

She smirked. "You'll have little kids eventually. We all have accepted it except Leo."

Virgo nodded. "Little blonde babies."

Loke shook his head. "I refuse to believe in this-"

"Well believe it!" Laxus yelled, punching Loke in the head.

I stifled a laugh and remained semi-serious. "Laxus! We don't treat our spirits like that! They're friends!"

"You're right! We don't, but this one is just annoyingly stupid!" Laxus yelled as he swung at Loke. "I have to protect my mate!"

Loke managed to dodge this one. "That's it! I'm going back!"

Loke disappeared. I sighed returning the rest of our spirits to the Spirit World. "You heard that conversation then." I leaned against the counter.

"Do you even want to be a mother, Lucy? It's fine if you're afraid. I am too." He leaned against the counter next to me.

"I guess we can try. Or maybe we could adopt…"

He kissed me gently. "Let's go see the old man. We can worry about this later."

I followed him out the door and waited next to him as he locked it. I took his hand as we walked to the guild. He kicked open the door, naturally make our presence known to the guild members present at the moment. Natsu was chatting up Kianna and she was blushing at his words. I smiled at the sight. _There you go, Natsu. You've found her. _We made our way upstairs and into Master's office.

This one's a bit short, but I hope you liked it! -SFL


	8. Chapter 8

We made our way upstairs and into Master's office.

"Morning, Gramps!" We greeted as we opened the door.

"Morning, Laxus and Lucy. I'm glad you two came, I was about to send Erza to go get you. I have something very important to tell you, Laxus. I am giving you the Guild Master's position. You are well worthy of it. However, I do wish you make Lucy your advisor." Master smiled. "I've decided that I'd like to live my last years without worry. I'm sure you understand, Laxus. Now, Lucy, take care of him. He may be big, but he does think rashly. Help him think clearly, alright?"

"Yes, Master." I answered with a big smile on my face.

"How long are you going to wait before officially passing it over to me?" Laxus asked.

"Until Fantasia is over, I will remain Guild Master. Laxus, you've learned your lesson from three years ago. And for that I'm proud. I believe that the year you spent in isolation and loneliness has taught you about family and compassion. That is what made me choose you as the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

I smiled and Laxus shook his grandfather's hand. "I can't thank you enough for enough for this opportunity. I won't let you down. I will be the new father of this guild. I suppose we should go help the rest of the guild prepare for the parade."

"Have fun, you two. I expect great things from both of you." Master said as we left his office.

The next two weeks flew by. I found myself staring at the object baring the godforsaken plus sign in our bathroom. It was silent in the apartment. I felt sick since the first time I did _it _with Laxus since we got married. I actually threw up breakfast this morning and Laxus made me stay home. He decided that he would take an S-Class job because we were beginning to run low on money. I knew he was trying to save a lot of money in case of an emergency, but now we had to save even more. I don't know how to tell him. I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner after I glanced at the bathroom clock saying it was nearly six in the evening in angry red numbers.

I felt the air change and I realized that Laxus just zapped himself into the living room. "Laxus?" I called. "Come here for a minute." I turned the stove burner to low and turned to face him as he walked in.

"What?" He asked.

He looked tired. Maybe I shouldn't tell him right now. Or maybe I should let him see the test in the bathroom. I looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bathroom. I picked up the test and wrapped his hand around it.

Confused, he looked at the object and dropped it to the floor. He looked me in the eyes and his face lit up in a smile. "You're pregnant!"

I returned his smile tenfold and nodded.

He pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He spun me around. "You're having my kids! Oh geez! I have to work just as hard as before! Luce! We need to start looking into houses in Magnolia and Schools! And names, too! So much to do!"

"Honey, please calm down. It's fine. We have plenty of time to figure it all out." I hugged him in return.

"I can't be happier! Should we tell the guild?"

Now, guys (and/or girls), I need your help. I'm out of ideas at this point and I could use some! Thanks -SFL


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He spun me around. "You're having my kids! Oh geez! I have to work just as hard as before! Luce! We need to start looking into houses in Magnolia and Schools! And names, too! So much to do!"

"Honey, please calm down. It's fine. We have plenty of time to figure it all out." I hugged him in return.

"I can't be happier! Should we tell the guild?"

"No. Not yet. Alright? Mira would freak and just think about what Master would say? Not to mention what Erza and Gray would do to you." I sweat dropped picturing how Gray would torture Laxus. I shiver slightly.

"Okay. Ground rules. You're pregnant, so no magic, no jobs. You don't push yourself. I'll work twice as hard. You can't overdo it for you and the baby's sake. Call bookworm, I mean Levy, over to help you if you have to. Just be careful. I promise I'll help you as much as I can even if it means holding back your hair when you throw up, okay?"

"Okay, Laxus." I couldn't help but to cry in this perfect moment. Absolutely perfect. He ate dinner while I finished up cleaning the kitchen. I heard his fork hit the plate multiple times. "Something wrong, Laxus?"

"What if you're like my mum? What if you die in childbirth like she did? I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

"Then you owe me a favor."

His head snapped up at me. "What?"

"You have to raise our child to be happy and to know what being part of Fairy Tail is all about and you have to show it that you will always be there for it, and don't forget, the guild will help you. Besides, with the proper training, it will be the strongest mage out there hands down." I smiled at him and picked up his now empty plate. "You'll owe me that, okay?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Of course. I'll expect nothing less from my wife."

I know. It's short. I know it's been a while since I posted anything on this story, but I have lots of inspiration thanks to _**XxShyxX**_, who has been a great, no, excellent help on this story! -SFL


	10. Chapter 10

**Laxus POV**

I woke up to find Lucy asleep in my arms. I kissed her cheek and rolled out of bed. I glanced at the clock when I entered the bathroom. 5 AM, huh? Mira would just be getting to the guild. I could go and take a job, but I think Lucy would be upset if I didn't tell her I was going. I decided to make us breakfast and decided that afterwards I would wake her up.

Of course my breakfasts usually consisted of scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice. Lucy usually makes the best sunny-side up eggs, crisp but soft bacon, French toast, and a chocolate protein shake. She knew how to cook for a man, it surprised me when I found out that I was her first boyfriend.

I made two plates of my breakfast and walked over to Lucy's still sleeping figure on my bed. That's a sight I'll never get sick of seeing. She had a rosy tint on her cheeks her eye lashes laying on her cheeks. I knelt on the ground in front of her. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. "Lucy, wake up. Breakfast is ready and I need to go take a job."

Her brown eyes fluttered open and they looked into my orange ones. I smiled at her. "Morning, Laxus. Did you make breakfast?"

"Yep. Already on the table. Hurry and get ready I want to drop you off at the guild and I'll go take a job." I rested my other hand on her stomach. "For this little one."

"It's going to be a strong one. Since it's father is such a strong mage. I wonder what magic it'll have though. If it has mine, I'll have to let them know that I am going to give it my keys when it gets older."

"Both of its parents are strong mages, Luce. You know this. You've beaten me countless times." I helped her sit up and she pecked my on the lips and headed to the bathroom. I sat down at the table and waited for her to join me. She walked into the room, dressed in a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it and a black skirt with yellow o the hem. She had black knee-length boots on. She was holding my fur coat in her arms.

"Don't forget this, okay? It's special." She smiled and handed it to me. She sat across from me and dug into the food before her, not really chewing it.

"Hungry, eh?" I chuckled a little. "Come on. Let's go to the guild."

She dumped the dishes in the sink and claimed she's wash them later and followed me out the door. I locked it and started to walk towards the guild. I caught up with her quickly and took her hand in mine.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"What about names? I really like Laci if it's a girl." She smiled a beautiful smile. One that made the world around you seem to glow with happiness and joy. "What do you think?"

"Laxus II if it's a boy." I stated.

"No! That's so dorky and unoriginal!" She squealed at me, puffing out her cheeks.

"I think it's very original, Lucy." I said matter of factly.

"Be serious! Laxus, come on!" She looked me in the eyes.

"Fine how about…" I paused. "Lucas Dreyar."

"I like that very much, Laxus." She purred my name, sending tingles down my spine. I snapped my head in her direction.

"What?"

"I like Lucas. It's a fine name, it's close to your name, though." She smiled.

I laughed. "Oh and Laci isn't close to yours?" I retorted with a smirk plastered on my lips.

"Oh whatever. Laci if it's a girl, Lucas if it's a boy. Deal?" She held her hand out to me.

"Deal! But don't act like this is business, this is our family we're talking about, Lucy. Give me a hug." I pulled her hand so she was in my arms. "It's just not right." I held her tight and smiled into her hair.

"Laxus," She asked "Are you scared to be a parent?" She asked holding me just as tightly.

"Of course, but you have to remember that we aren't alone."

"Laxus," She said again. "I want to become an S-Class Wizard. It'll help support our family."

TeeHee. I hope you like it! -SFL


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh whatever. Laci if it's a girl, Lucas if it's a boy. Deal?" She held her hand out to me.

"Deal! But don't act like this is business, this is our family we're talking about, Lucy. Give me a hug." I pulled her hand so she was in my arms. "It's just not right." I held her tight and smiled into her hair.

"Laxus," She asked "Are you scared to be a parent?" She asked holding me just as tightly.

"Of course, but you have to remember that we aren't alone."

"Laxus," She said again. "I want to become an S-Class Wizard. It'll help support our family."

I blinked at her. "WHAT?!" I took a deep breath. "Not as long as you're pregnant! Absolutely not! What if you got hurt? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Besides, I said no magic until our kid is out of you and in my hold, got it? You need to keep your strength up for you and the baby's sake."

"Did I hear baby?"

I whipped around to see Gray standing behind us.

"Nope. We were just talking about what we would have to do if we had kids." I said smoothly.

Gray looked at us curiously. "Right. Of course. I've heard what girls used to say about you, Laxus. Don't hurt her now, ya hear?" He winked and walked into the guild hall.

Lucy was blushing profusely and I was smirking at her, trying to contain a laugh. "Our first time was delightful, wasn't it?" I teased her.

"Sh-Shut up! That's between you and me, Laxus." She whined.

"And our neighbors. You were pleasantly loud."

She remained silent as she visibly died of embarrassment.

I draped my arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Come on, be proud. You're bringing a little bundle of joy into the world. There's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. That kid right here has the best life waiting for him, with a beautiful mother waiting to hold them."

"That's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess." We walked into the guild and greeted the ones who called out to us. Gajeel was smirking and pointed to his ears, wordlessly saying he heard it all. Wendy was standing next to him her face just as red as Lucy. I felt sort of bad for traumatizing a little girl like that. "Sorry, Wendy." I whispered.

"Laxu, let's take a job." She asked as we sat down on the S-Class Floor.

"Absolutely not." I answered as soon as she finished.

She pouted. "I can still use magic, Laxus."

"No." I said bluntly.

She frowned. "Laxus!"

"No, Lucy. I'm not risking it."

"We can take an easy one, please." She begged.

I noticed the guild become quiet. They were listening to us, since Lucy was getting loud. "Lucy, listen to me. I'm not risking it. What if I fail to protect you, huh? What if you can't protect yourself just once? We're putting more lives at risk than just one, okay?" I whispered, know she can hear me.

"What's that mean, Laxus?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sighed. "Stay out of this, Natsu!"

"Well don't go risking your life, you got people depending on you!" He shouted and climbed the stairs to look at the S-Class board. "Specially, when you got a little bun in the oven." He mumbled. He walked over to us. "What if I go with you guys? Two S-Class is better than one."

"Absolutely not. She's not going on a job." I stated angrily.

She sent a bolt of lightning at me. I ate it quickly and grabbed her wrist. "I said no magic. It puts you in danger. Would you like to die?"

She glared at me.

I sighed. "Mira!"

Her glare changed into a pleading look. I smirked.

"Yes, Laxus?"

"Tell Lucy why a mage shouldn't use magic while pregnant."

"Well, if a mage depletes their magic then it puts the baby in a critical state since the baby uses not only nutrients from the mother's body but magic energy as well. If both the parents are mages then the risk is almost double, since it's a mage as well it feeds off of its mother's magic energy. Also- Wait a minute! Lucy's pregnant! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies! Blond-haired blue-eyed babies!"

"MIRA!" The guild shouted, snapping her out of her little tangent.

"Oh! Is it a boy or girl? How many? Are you going to find a new house? What's your plan?" Mira asked one question after another.

"Mira, Mira. We don't really have a plan. We don't know. I'm only two weeks along…" Lucy explained. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Yeah, of course we will. We're the thunder dragon slayers, aren't we?" I smiled at her. "Though, I think moving into my old house out on the edge of Magnolia seems the most fitting. I'll show it to you later."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mira smiled.

"Right." Lucy and I said together. She crinkled her nose at me. "You read my mind to much, Laxus. It's creepy."

"Blame this then." I touched my Mark on her neck. "Keeps us linked like that." She smiled and leaned on my shoulder.

"Laxu, if I can't use magic, then can you summon Plue for me?"

I smiled at her request. "Of course." She handed me the key for the Canis Minor. I summoned it wordlessly and she instantly hugged it. It made her happy, so I was happy, too.

"Punn~ Punn~"

* * *

Konnichiwa Minna!

I have not updated this story in forever! So sorry! I'm working on the others!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**R&R**_

Love,

-SFL


End file.
